The Misadventurer
by Temporary Permanent
Summary: After being asked to continue my Shimei x Lissa one-shot, I pondered on how I could do that. Here's a one-shot about everyone's favorite Scion of Legend, Owain. Setting is the short break after the Valmese Crisis, and before the confrontation of Validar.


It had been about a month since Lucina revealed herself and her purpose as a time traveler. Since then, the Shepherds have been recruiting their future children left and right. In particular, the happy couple of Lissa and Shimei were ecstatic to discover their own future children. However, one of them would turn out to be a bit of a handful.

"Owain! Hey, Owain, where are you?" Lissa yelled out into the halls of the Garrison.

As she walked out of the Garrison, a presence hung above her. A looming shadow, whose plan of greatness was about to come to fruition.

"Hark! From the Heavens, I ASCEND!" the figure yelled as he dropped from one of the upper windows.

The figure landed in front of Lissa. His pose was dignified (to some extent) and headstrong. His yellow Myrmidon armor mixed with his majestic silver hair. The figure was none other than Owain; Lissa's *ahem* unique son.

"Oh there you are Owain! I was-umm, are you alright?" Lissa asked looking at her son's distraught face.

While it was true that Owain stuck the landing and pose perfectly. He had never calculated the height of the drop. Landing straight on his feet with the force of his body added was definitely nothing to shy at. Still, Owain believed he was of heroic blood. He knew a REAL hero wouldn't even flinch at that kind of feat. That did not mean it would not hurt, however.

"Yes Mother, I am perfectly..." Owain said before collapsing on the ground.

He let out a shriek. It sent Lissa into a panic, as she began to search for the injury on Owain. Owain had managed to not only sprain his left leg, but dislocate it as well. After a quick heal session with his mother, Owain received a lecture about stupid stunts for Lissa.

"Sheesh, I was only trying to impress her." Owain said leaving the Garrison.

Owain decided to go visit his father, who was no doubt playing strategy games with Morgan. Ever since they were little, Morgan would try to no avail to best her father. This in turn caused Shimei to work harder to be a difficult goal to reach. A literal game of cat and mouse, but effective none the less. Owain reached the hammock spot his father was so fond of, but his father was absent.

"Hmm, strange; Father is usually here at this time." Owain said looking at the position of the Sun.

Owain's vivid imagination began to kick in.

"What if he's been captured? Those deplorable brigands no doubt! Just thinking about it gets my heroic blood BOILING! No, no I must remain calm...I know! I'll gather the Justice Cabal!"

He raced back to the Garrison to gather his comrades. Cynthia was feeding her Pegasus, Gawain, when Owain arrived. It didn't take to many words to convince Cynthia. Just "Our Tactician needs us!" and "The Justice Cabal has a mission!" were enough to get her onboard.

Morgan was listening to Brady play the violin, something she had grown accustomed to as of late. When Owain and Cynthia showed up to whisk her away, Brady held an opposition.

"Hey, wise-guy, we're kinda busy at the moment!" he said with a pout.

"Well, if fathers missing then I guess that takes priority..." Morgan said with conflict in her voice.

"B-but Morgan! I was just gettin to the good part!" Brady stated.

"Brady, I'll be right back, okay?" she said walking off with Owain and Cynthia.

Brady hated watching Morgan run off. After he had been so mean to her before, when he accused her of being a spy, the song he wrote was actually to apologize. However, Morgan's willingness to help others was something he liked about her.

_Like that about her..._Brady thought to himself.

The three members of the Justice Cabal assembled at their meeting place. A stump of a tree from one of Nah's rampages in her dragon form located far from the Garrison.

"Uh, why do we meet her again?" Morgan asked looking at the destruction Nah was capable of.

"Why? True heroes do not evil alone! They live in the wreckage of darkness, and draw what essence of good still lingers, lest it go to waste." Owain replied taking in a deep whiff of the forest.

"Can you smell that good spirit?" he asked the two.

Cynthia and Morgan joined in the smelling of the forest.

"Smells like victory!" Cynthia yelled cheerfully.

"...Smells like pine." Morgan stated sarcastically.

Owain, Cynthia, and Morgan discussed their plan for finding Shimei. They would speak to people around the Garrison and get an idea of where Shimei was before his kidnapping. Owain spoke to Sumia, Gaius, and Inigo, who all laughed at the idea. Cynthia tried to asked Severa and Cordelia, but were busy having a mother/daughter moment to notice. Finally, Morgan went to Lissa. She said that Chrom and Shimei were having a meeting to discuss the approach to Validar and Plegia. Realizing that all of this was created on the wild imagination of Owain, Morgan laughed and returned to Brady.

When the group had finished their separate investigation, they reassembled at the stump...I mean...Wreckage of Hope, to plan their next move.

"What did you find?" Owain asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Cynthia replied.

"Same here, no one seems to understand the gravity of the situation! Without our tactician, we might as well fight blind-folded in battle!" Owain declared.

"Hey, have you seen Morgan?" Cynthia asked looking around for the third member.

"BY THE GODS! THEY CAPTURED MORGAN TOO! Now a member of team falls as well..." Owain trailed off.

"What do we do?" Cynthia asked with a concerned look.

"We press on. It's what she would have wanted. *sniff* you will be missed, dear sister." He said with a hardy tone.

After a while, Owain and Cynthia decided to head back to the Garrison. Unable, to find a revelation to their tactician's location, the two members of the Justice Cabal retired from the night.

While in his room, Owain slept soundly next to his sword Missiletainn. He was awoken by the sound of his door creaking open.

"Owain, Morgan said you wanted to see me?" the voice asked.

Owain rubbed his eyes to see who was visiting him. It was his father, Shimei. Overcome with emotion, Owain pulled his father into a bear hug.

"Father, you're alive! Truly the hero's blood within you flows strong! I'm glad you escaped those brigands." Owain yelled while embracing his father.

Shimei looked to his son with confusion.

"Brigands? I was in a meet..." he replied before pausing. He realized Owain's imagination had gotten the better of him.

"Yes, I managed to escape. It wasn't easy though." Shimei continued playing along with the bit.

The two shared a nice conversation about heroics and escapades before tiredness got the better of them. As Shimei began to leave the room, Owain said one last thing to his father.

"Dad, thanks for playing along. It means a lot." Owain said with a smile.

Shimei smiled back, "Sure son, anytime."


End file.
